


Dwalin and Bilbo in Mirkwood

by EtaUmaBenetnasch



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mirkwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtaUmaBenetnasch/pseuds/EtaUmaBenetnasch
Summary: This is an illustration of Dwalin and mini Bilbo in Mirkwood. Fili and Kili are likely laughing out of shot.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	Dwalin and Bilbo in Mirkwood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DomesticGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticGoddess/gifts).



Exerpt from the story by DomesticGoddess:  
„The rest of the company got some laughs for a while after that, even more when Bilbo eventually fell asleep draped over the warrior’s bald scalp.”


End file.
